


Heartbreak

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, What Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “I believe you have feelings for me but I can’t do this anymore. It hurts too much.”“Is this...are you breaking up with me?”“I guess I am.”





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on dialogue from the musical The Prom (which I saw this weekend and I'm obsessed with the soundtrack).

“I believe you have feelings for me but I can’t do this anymore. It hurts too much.”

“Is this...are you breaking up with me?”

“I guess I am.”

The words echo through Peter’s head. It’s all he can think about. The words leaving her mouth, the tears in her eyes. Her refusing to take his hand. Her walking away.

Peter drops the pencil, his eyes burning with tears. He can’t cry, not here, not now. The room is full of the rest of the team. Sam and Clint playing video games by the couch. Bucky sitting at the table reading. Steve and Natasha talking at the other side of the table. Vision and Wanda sitting together at the couch. Tony and Rhodey discussing a project while making coffee. Peter drops his head, trying to wipe the tears away with his sleeve. He can’t handle the questions that will certainly come. He’ll fall apart.

He’s too upset to know someone is coming until the gentle hand is on his shoulder. He jump, startled that someone might see him upset. It’s Wanda, who looks just as startled. Tony and Rhodey have picked up on the teens’ startled response.

“Sorry,” Wanda says, clearly surprised she startled the younger boy. “I just wanted to check on you.” Vision stands behind her, his stance protective of Wanda.

“I’m fine,” He says, hoping his eyes aren’t red, or if they are, that shell chalk it up to homework or studying.

“Peter,” She says quietly. Her face shows concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” He says too quickly. She frowns. She can tell he’s lying. He can feel Tony drawing closer, concerned by the scene in front of him. Bucky isn’t reading anymore, watching the two from the table.

“Peter,” Wanda says quietly. “You look like you’ve been crying.” Peter looks down, his eyes beginning to burn with tears again. The hairs stand up on his neck and when he looks up he sees Wanda’s hand starting glow.

“N-no!” He shouts, getting everyone’s attention. It’s too late, she’s seen what she’s needed to. She puts her hand over her mouth and the tears are falling freely now.

“Pete,” Tony’s standing next to him, his hand on his shoulder. The rest of the team has moved closer, seeing the distressed teen and how Wanda’s shoulders have slumped.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda says.

“маленький паук,” Nat says approaching Peter. Peter shakes his head, trying to furiously wipe the tears away. Tony grabs his arm to stop him. Peter wrenches his arm out his mentor’s grasp.

“Peter,” Tony says, urgency in his voice. “What’s wrong?” Peter looks at Wanda who has a sad look in her face. She’s sad for him. The whole team is staring at him now.

“MJ broke up with me.” He says. Nat frowns.

“Why she asks?” It’s then that Peter breaks.

“Why do you think?” He spits bitterly. “She doesn’t want to date someone who puts the world before her. She just doesn’t want me if it means Spider-Man.” Tony reaches out but Peter steps away. “Just forget it.” He’s out of the too before anyone can say anything.

Once he’s gone, Wanda covers her eyes, regretting what she’s done. Vision pulls her into a hug. The team stands quietly unsure of what to do.

Peter lays face down on his bed, his tears bleeding into the blankets. His phone is on the floor, broken from him chucking it off the bed. He had almost turned it on and called MJ. She was the only person he wants to talk to. But he can’t. And that hurts worse.

There’s a knock on the door and Peter doesn’t answer. He hears the door open, but he doesn’t move.

“Kid.” It’s Tony. The door opens and Peter simply roll over so that he’s on his back. “Oh Pete.” His face is red from tears. He sits up, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Tony sits down next to him.

“When?” Tony asks. It’s simple, but it’s easier to ask the simple questions.

“Yesterday,” Peter said. “She was mad at me for leaving her in the middle of a date to stop a robbery.” His lip quivers, remembering the sad look on MJ’s face when he ran off. “She said she was tired of being my second choice. But, but she’s not Mr. Stark. She could never be.” He’s crying again and Tony pulls him into a hug. “I love her.” The words tumble out and then it’s just sobs. Tony holds Peter closely, carding his hand through Peter’s hair, trying to soothe him. But how do you soothe a heartbroken soul?

Eventually, he calms down. He pulls away from the hug, his eyes rimmed red and filled with exhaustion.

“You should just rest kid,” Tony said. “Heartbreaks not easy.” Peter nods. “I’ll stay here until you’re asleep.” Peter leans back so that he’s lying down. Tony moves so that his back is against the headboard.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, his voice hoarse. Tony looks down at him.

“No thanks are needed,” Tony says. “I know that’s what you were going to say kid.” Peter nods. Tony goes back to carding his hand through Peter’s hair. The action soothes Peter and he finds himself drifting until he falls asleep.

Peter wakes the next morning, groggy and confused. His room is empty, not that he expected Tony to stay there. He sits up and looks around. His phone is still on the ground. It’s broken, he threw it hard enough that it probably shattered on the inside. He knows he can probably just get a phone from Tony, but it’s a problem for a later date.

He finally gets up and throws on a new pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. He grabs a green zip-up hoodie and throws it on, feeling some comfort in the sleeves covering his hand. He leaves his room and pads down to the common room. He can hear voices. He walks in and everyone is at the breakfast table. Wanda stands up when she sees Peter, causing everyone to stop. She slowly approaches Peter.

“I’m sorry,” She says.

“Just don’t do it again,” He says. She nods and he opens his arms slightly. Wanda exhales a breath she didn’t she was holding and hugs him tightly. She lets him go and they go to the breakfast table. Peter finds his seat next to Tony.

“I made your favorite,” Clint says, indicating the pile of chocolate chip pancakes. Peter nods, letting Tony pile pancakes on his plate. He stares at the plate unsure if he can eat.

“Just try маленький паук,” Nat says. Peter squirms under everyone’s gaze.

“Damn let the kid breathe.” Sam says. “I’m the therapist, don’t crowd the kid.” Tony gave Sam a look.

“You just want the pancakes to your self,” Peter says. Everyone is surprised by the remark, but Sam laughs and then the whole table is laughing. A smile crosses Peter’s face and then he slowly begins to eat. The table devolves into normal conversation. Sam and Clint make jokes at each other’s expense. Nat and Rhodey are chatting casually, Steve and Bucky adding in to the conversation when appropriate. Vision is quiet as Wanda whispers something to him. Peter just glances at Tony, who gives him a small smile.

“Boss,” Everyone looks up to see Happy by the elevator. Tony notices a look on Happy’s face. He quickly gets up and walks over to Happy. Happy is whispering, Tony immediately turning his back so no one can see his face. Rhodey’s trying to make conversation, to distract everyone, but Peter’s watching them closely. With his hearing, he can just make out bits of conversation.

“Just showed up,” He hears Happy say. “Won’t leave.” Tony nods and Happy leaves the room. Tony turns around, a mixed look on his face. He sees Peter staring and waves him over. Peter gets up and goes to Tony, wondering what could be happening. There’s an unsure look that crosses Tony’s face.

“There’s someone here to see you kid,” Tony says simply. Peter gives him a look. Who would come to the compound to see him? Tony nods to the elevator and Peter goes in. He fidgets with the sleeves of his hoodie as he rides down to the lobby. As he gets out, he understands Tony’s vague comment.

Standing in the lobby, looking lost and unsure, is MJ.

Peter stops, just barely feet from her, questions rushing through his mind. What is she doing here? Why did she come all the way upstate? He notices her appearance. Her curly hair is more unkempt then normal. She's wearing jeans, beat-up sneakers, and a sweatshirt, his sweatshirt. His breath catches in his throat. It's an MIT sweatshirt he bought when he visited Mr. Stark's alma mater over the summer. She turns and sees him, her eyes teary. Without a second thought, he crosses over to her and pulls her into a hug. She welcomes it, burying her face in the crook of his neck. It feels normal, which makes it all the more wrong. He pulls away, her face flushing with hurt as he does.

"W-what," He starts and she stops him.

"There was a fire last night," She starts and Peter looks alarmed. "Near Citi Field. And all I could think about is if you were there. But you weren't and that made me more scared." He frowns, not sure where she's going. "I thought I didn't want Spider-man a part of my life, but it hurts to not have you around. What you do scares me, but I can't live without you Peter." She's crying now, but he is too. "I love you." He hugs her again, holding onto her tightly.

"I love you too," He says. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, not wanting to let go. His hands pull her in tightly at the waist.

"I'm sorry," She says, pulling back just far enough to look at him without breaking contact. "I shouldn't have.." She doesn't know how to explain her actions.

"We should figure that out," Peter says. "So I don't hurt you like that again." A small smile crosses MJ's face.

"God," She says. "I broke up with you and you're being nice to me." Peter shrugs and MJ's smile grows. "That's why I love you." A smile crosses Peter's face. He leans towards her and kisses her, MJ welcoming it. She pulls him closer to her, no space between them. It probably would've last longer, had it not been for the sound that came over the loudspeaker.

"Do you two need a room?" The two teens break apart, Peter's face flushing with embarrassment at the sound of his mentor's voice. "Now quit making out and come eat some breakfast." Peter looks at MJ who shrugs. He takes her hand and walks over to the elevator. They smile at each other, feeling like, even just for that moment, that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I love my Spideychelle, can't keep them apart! Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are wonderful, if you feel so inclined and give my Tumblr a follow if you want to keep up with my other stories: http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
